


The Merlin Drabbles Collection

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: This is a collection of one shots about different characters and their journeys and relationships with one another. It ranges from adventure, friendship, angst and there will be some funny stories too.





	1. Arrival

Arrival

As Merlin came through the courtyard the first thing which caught his eye was the size of the castle. It had a raw beauty which moved him in a way that surprised him. From the moment he had left his home village of Ealdor behind, this first view had been what he’d been waiting for. As he took in the stunning white towers, he was not disappointed. 

The nearer he came the more impressive everything seemed to become. As he looked around the crowds were buzzing around him, like bees to nectar. The market was busy, with stalls that went on as far as the eye could see. A smell of roasted nuts greeted his nostrils make his stomach gurgle with hunger. He realised he hadn’t eaten in hours and suddenly he longed to be sitting down and tucking into a hearty meal. 

But first, he had to find Gaius and as he ambled on towards the castle gate, he wondered what he would be like? His mother Hunith had said, he was elderly and not for the first time, Merlin feared his reaction. What if Gaius didn’t want to look after him, after all a man his age could find it a strain. Then there was the fact that even now, Merlin knew his magic, had a habit of flowing out of him unexpectedly. How would Gaius react to that? Would it frighten him? It wouldn’t be the first time that Merlin had suffered such a situation.

He reluctantly thought back to the day that his friend Will, had discovered his secret. The two boys had always been very close, but Will knew how to get into Merlin’s head with his constant teasing. Will had boasted about his superior speed, as they raced through the forest the sun on their backs. When Will listed what he saw as his endless better qualities, before Merlin knew it the words had slipped out of his mouth.

“I have something that you don’t,” Merlin mumbled, glaring his way. 

Once said, Will would not stop going on at him until Merlin had revealed his secret. As Will continued to tease and pressure him Merlin decided to show him there and then. A log lay in front of them and checking no one was around Merlin mumbled a spell and to Will’s amazement the log moved into the air before Merlin let it fall harmlessly in front of them. Merlin even now, could recall the look of horror on Will’s face as he stared at him. Merlin had eventually calmed Will down and his friend had promised to keep his secret.

The incident though had serious repercussions. As he confessed the event too Hunith she had immediately made plans for Merlin’s journey to Camelot. As he had said goodbye to Will only hours before, both realised that afternoon had changed each of their lives forever. With his mother terrified that someone else would discover Merlin’s secret, she had written to Gaius asking the old man to take her son into his care. 

So here he was in Camelot, miles from home and wondering what fate awaited him. He had often wondered why he had been born with magic, but his mother could never give him an explanation. At times, it had made him isolated inside his home village. He hoped that being here would help him to come to terms with his gifts. Maybe Gaius could help in that respect. But in truth, Merlin knew he was at the crossroads and who knew what lay ahead for him here?

Suddenly a voice cut across the wind and Merlin was drawn to it. As the voice grew louder, he followed it and saw a crowd of people gathered in the courtyard. What was going on he wondered. But as he entered through the gate his eyes caught the sight of the gallows. The crowd surrounded it and a young man was being held by some guards. 

His eyes looked upwards and for the first time he caught sight of King Uther Pendragon, standing on the balcony addressing the crowd below. His words cut through Merlin’s mind and left him feeling breathless and utterly perplexed. 

“Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins has been adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I Uther Pendragon have decreed that such practices are banned of penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just King, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass,” 

As Merlin took in the words, it was all he could not to turn back and walk home to Ealdor. He wanted to leave the awful scene, but his feet seemed stuck to the yard below. Only after the young man had gone to his death did his body move. As he forced himself away from the crowd he looked up, but the King had long since left. He noticed instead a dark-haired girl at a window who looked much as he felt, shattered. What sort of place had his mother sent him too? How was he going to be safe here? As Merlin contemplated the world he’d just arrived into, he wondered if it was all a bad dream? But it was too late to be going home, for better or for worse Merlin entered the castle.


	2. His Father's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Pendragon, the heir to Camelot, this is about his struggles to come out of his father's shadow.

He was Arthur Pendragon, the heir to Camelot. From the moment he had learnt how to walk, he had lived in his father’s shadow. Uther never stopped telling him, he had earned Camelot’s throne. He had relived the story so many times of how his father had fought to win the Kingdom, that he was now the heir too.

There were days when Arthur had wished things were different. He wondered how he could ever be good enough, to live up to his father’s expectations of him. It sometimes appeared whatever he did was never good enough. He barely won his father’s praise, Uther would waste no time in explaining how he should have won the fight, dealt with the problem, handled the situation. It would leave Arthur frustrated and beaten as if he was trying to escape from an unending nightmare.  
In his heart, he guessed this was his father’s way of toughening him up. He knew ruling Camelot would be no easy task, that there would be many lessons to learn. He had challenges he knew he would have to overcome, in all spheres of his life.

It was something that in the peace and tranquillity of a quiet moment, he would dream that he was already on his way, to being, the man he wanted to be. But then, the calculated and ire of his father, would shatter his newly held illusion. He would once more be questioning as to whether he would ever be good enough, to climb the steps and sit on the throne.

In moments such as these, his thoughts would turn to the person he had never known. He had barely been told anything about his mother Igraine, who had died as he’d been born. It was only Gaius, who from time to time would tell him little snippets of what his mother had been like. His father had hardly mentioned her, and Arthur respected him too much to ask. The only thing Uther had told him was magic had taken her from him.

Arthur had once asked the question to Gaius, but the old man had merely given him a sad look, refusing to add anything to what Arthur already knew. All Arthur did know was, she was well liked and respected and was a good person and wife to his father. He suspected her qualities were part of his softer side, at times feeling as if she was there with him. He would never tell anyone that, for he was the Prince of Camelot and he had to be resolute and strong. But whenever he’d had a bad day or was doubting himself, he imagined it was his mother, who gave him the incentive to not give up. 

In public, no matter how hard the task, or unfair the questions, he would not allow himself to be beaten or bested. He would throw his chest out and remember who he was, any doubt or fear would only be considered when he was alone or in the company of someone he trusted. Someone other than Uther, his father and King. He loved him unquestionably but knew the day he sat on the throne only then could he truly strive to be the man he really wanted to be. He could then come out of his father’s shadow and into the sun.


	3. The Old Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Gaius's perspective on the meeting with Merlin, his hopes and fears for the boy and whether he can live up to Hunith's expectations of him.

From the moment that Gaius had put down Hunith’s letter, he knew his world had irreversibly changed. As he sat down and let her words take root inside his exhausted mind, he wondered why me? Why now? Where do I even start? What did he know about looking after a teenage boy? Never mind a teenage boy with the most mind-numbing magic, he’d ever seen before.

He had expected Merlin to come out and wash, but the lack of movement in the room indicated he was already fast asleep. Little wonder Gaius conceded, the miles he must have walked today to arrive in Camelot. He remained seated and reread the letter once again, as if hoping the contents in it had changed, but of course, they hadn’t. One sentence especially perturbed him. “he needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts.”  
He remembered once again the act of magic Merlin had performed only minutes before. That it had saved Gaius’s life was undeniable, but even now he barely understood how the boy had done it at all. He had always understood that magic required incantations or spells, but what he’d witnessed from Merlin was entirely natural and it had amazed him utterly. 

As he recalled their conversation after he had demanded answers, even now he could scarcely believe the young boy’s explanation. He defied science, everything Gaius had once thought he knew and understood about magic, was now a lie. How could he possibly guide something he barely understood he wondered?

More to the point, how could he protect him when it seemed the boy had little chance of controlling his magic, to Gaius it appeared to flow out of him. He shuddered at the thought of Uther finding out. But now, he was responsible not only for the boy’s safety, but more importantly keeping the boy from accidently revealing himself. He wondered if it was even possible, after what he’d just seen. 

Whatever happened he knew he would have to get to know him fast, then hope to God, he could help Merlin control his gift and prevent him from an early death. He thought about Balinor for a moment, the day he had managed to smuggle him out of Camelot. He had been angry, had felt bitter and betrayed, Gaius had barely managed to calm him down, when the Dragon had been captured.

But eventually he had escaped and had made it to Ealdor and Hunith. Little did Gaius know, that eighteen years later, he would have their son as his lodger. He hoped to hell, Merlin did not have his father’s temper, but rather Hunith’s mild manner and calmness. But something told him, that the young boy had something which made him truly unique. Not for the first time, Gaius hoped he would be up to the task and would not let the boy or Hunith down.


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in series 5, this tells of how Mordred moves forward and accepts his faith after losing his love Kara.

As the mist of the morning slowly disappeared, Mordred could see Camelot in the distance. Since Kara’s death the Druid had been living on automatic impulse, rather than living with any purpose. Inside his head each morning a daily battle between apathy and pain would overtake him, blinding him to almost everything. He had taken the vow to stay by Morgana’s side, and in his head, he felt he owed her his loyalty. His mind was thick with confusion between doing what was right, and what he thought he should do. Never before had the two paths been less clear than in this moment.

His old friends in Camelot, seemed a long way, away from him now. In truth there were things that he missed. Such as the daily banter among the Knights, the brotherhood that he had entered willingly and with an open mind. He missed the antics of Gwaine, the quiet leadership of Leon, and Percival’s consideration of the newest boy. But most of all he missed Arthur a man who had been prepared to give him a chance. A man who had opened his heart to the young Druid, and treated him like an equal. That was until that fateful day it had all fallen apart, and Mordred had been left feeling bereft.

Every day he still thought of her, even now he could feel the pain that lingered like a festering open wound on his heart. How cruel were the Gods, in that the moment he found her again, he had lost her just as quickly? What sort of game where they playing with him, that yet again he was alone inside his solitude. He closed his eyes feeling a wave of emotion overcome him. But he would not cry. He felt like he had no tears left inside him anyway. Inside he felt hollow, as if he was preparing for the final push. Deep inside he knew he would not survive the battle ahead, but he no longer cared. As without Kara his dreams had turned to ashes anyway. She was his partner in life, and he knew soon he would join her, and he could put this miserable world behind him, and at last be in peace.

As he prepared to return to Morgana, he briefly thought of Emrys, and for a second, he scowled. The warlock had never taken to him, he knew that, but slowly Mordred’s path was becoming clearer to him. They were opposites he understood that now, like darkness verses light, sun verses moon. Mordred would do the job that the God’s had for him, he would do it and be damned. But in that brief moment he finally accepted that there was never going to be any other ending. He took a deep breath and returned to camp, ready to be the pawn and finally lay his lonely existence to rest. 

The End.


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in series one and tells of Gwen's feeling of loss for her father and writing a letter to Elyan.

For a moment Gwen had sat there looking at the empty parchment on the table. Not for the first time, her mind had gone blank. It had been three years since she’d last seen her brother Elyan. Now here she was having to let him know, their beloved father was dead. Even now, the pain scarred her heart. She still didn’t understand why he had chosen to escape, when his trial hadn’t even taken place. Though knowing Uther, she suspected it would have made no difference. Perhaps that was why her father had taken his chance.

Everyone had been kind to her in the aftermath. Merlin had allowed her to take his bed that first night, Gaius had looked after her best he could. Morgana had gone out of her way, to take care of her. She’d even had a visit from Arthur, who had assured her, the house would always be hers to live in. She looked around the room, how cold it suddenly seemed she sniffed. She had always been close, to Elyan, surely in hearing the sad news, he would at least return to her. Then she would no longer feel so alone and they could somehow keep their father’s memory alive. 

She wondered whether he was still in Mercia, the last letter he had wrote had come from there. Her brother had always been a restless soul, who wandered around without any attachments. But surely this news would change that? She closed her eyes for a minute, then picked up the quill and after knocking away a stray tear, began to write wearily.

At first, she struggled but suddenly as her focus took over, the words began to form. By the time she had finished, her mind had cleared, even if her emotions hadn’t. As she wrapped the parchment up tying it up with a ribbon; she kissed it praying that it would at least find Elyan, safe and well. For the first time in days, she had slept well, knowing the difficult chore was now out of the way. As she lay down, she would wait for Elyan to arrive and for her world to feel a little bit brighter.


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in series two and tells of Morgana and her fears of being unveiled as a sorceress.

She was beginning to dread the nights now. The moment she had settled in her bed, the feeling slowly began to unravel. It was as if a voice was calling deep inside her mind, telling her to open her eyes. She would lay there fighting the urge to obey, knowing that something horrible would immediately happen. The first time, a fire had started in her room, filling her with terror. The night before a vase of flowers had exploded the moment the thunder had struck and her eyes had flown open.

She struggled to reconcile the person she was now becoming. She had always been so confident, so sure of herself. She was the Princess and First Lady of Camelot, Uther Pendragon’s glamorous ward. She was so used to being the centre of attention, the girl who would catch the eye. But now she hid herself away, terrified that she would somehow be revealed, for now she knew the truth. She had magic.

Even saying the word left her confused and scared. In Camelot magic was seen as an evil thing. If Uther ever learnt the truth, she knew the consequences would be dire for her. She could even now, remember the young man who’d been burnt at the stake. She could hear his mother’s cries in her mind even now. Who would cry for her, she wondered? What would Gwen think, or anyone else?

At times she felt as if the word sorceress was printed on her face. The moment magic was mentioned she could feel the deep dread inside her, start to rumble away. She feared that one day she would fail to control it, then she would be forced to beg for Uther’s mercy. A feeling of pure terror caught a hold of her inner senses. Even now she could smell the burning, see the crowd of shocked people watching. 

She pictured the horrified face of Gwen would she grieve for her mistress, in that moment? She prayed that she would never have to find out. That somehow, she could hide the secret deep inside her. If only she had someone with whom she could share her deepest fears, but in Camelot the word magic was a death trap. So, she remained silent hoping she could continue to deceive Uther and somehow stay alive.


	7. The Treasured Momento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in series 4 at the time of Gwen's coronation. Gwen remembers her father giving her a box to only open when she was getting married. A drabble about the past and how the past is always linked to the future in someway.

Summary: It always fascinated that all four characters (Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana) came from a broken family. Each one had a parent missing, they explored the boy’s pasts, but sadly not Morgana or Gwen’s. Here, I decided to explore a bit about Gwen’s lost mother. It is set during series four. Enjoy. 

It was shortly before Gwen was due to marry Arthur that she had remembered about the old box. It had been hidden inside a cupboard. She remembered the sombre way her father had instructed her to open it, just before she was due to be married. She gave a little intake of breath as she opened the box up. Inside there were old coins, a piece of ribbon she remembered from her younger days. There was a piece of lavender that had shrivelled up over the years. She was about to reluctantly throw it out when she felt something else in a little pocket.

She curiously opened it up and lifted out the piece of paper that to her surprise had her own name on it. As she starred at it, she tried to work out whose hand writing it was. She knew she’d seen it before, but she couldn’t remember. It wasn’t her father’s, and she doubted her brother had written a letter in his life. It was then the emotion came, as she realized whose it was, it was with shaking hands she opened it up.

“My dear girl.

If you are reading this, it will be because I have left this world. It is with a heavy heart that I do so, knowing I will never have the chance, to watch my two dear children grow up. But though I won’t be here in person, I will watch over you from above. I was so proud the day you arrived in our world. You were such a lively little baby, never still for a moment, always letting me know that you were here. I had such plans for you and Elyan. You were both so different in character, yet you had the same spirit of adventure, of your father. I hope you still retain this as you enter into adult hood and marriage. I hope he can give you the love you deserve. 

I regret so much that I won’t be there to see you get married, or have your own children. But know a part of me will always remain with you and guide you in the really challenging moments. From the day you arrived, I knew you would make an impression, make sure you leave this world with no regrets. My last wish, is that when you have your own children, don’t forget to mention me to them. I will be the breeze around them on that autumn day.

Be happy my dear daughter and look after your brother.

Your loving mamma. 

Gwen reached for her hankie. It was the one that Morgana had given her, shortly after she’d realised her mistress was a sorceress. Like so many days, it was clear in her mind. That day things had changed between them, creating a distance. Just like the day her dear father had been killed when he’d tried to escape from Uther’s guards. As she let the tears flow, she remembered how her father had awkwardly tried to explain to his children, just how much their mother had loved them. She had never known her; their mother had died after picking up that season’s winter virus. All she could recall was her usual cheerful father, crying in the night, as his children had slept next door.  


As Gwen had grown up, she would ask her father questions about her mother. To begin with, he’d look pained and she had then regretted asking. But one hot summer, they had sat down and he had reminisced about Elia. That day, she had become a real person in Gwen’s mind for the first time. Where before, she’d had to imagine her, her father’s floating words painted a picture of pure love which she could embrace and treasure. If only they’d had the chance to meet.  


In their closer days, she and Morgana had often spoken to one another, about their lost parents. Gwen could see in Morgana’s eyes the same lost feeling of sadness and an incompleteness which never quite went away. Even now, the day before her life would change forever, she’d give anything for just one hug or kiss. Instead, she kissed the letter putting it carefully back in the box. She would treasure it always; a beautiful reminder of the woman Elia had once been. She vowed that if she and Arthur were lucky enough to have children, she would tell them all about her. It was the least she deserved. 

The End.


	8. Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Leon prepared for the latest battle, he remembers his father's advice to his son about always remember to never forget about the fear of what may come next.

There was a tension that only came before a battle was due to begin. As Leon sat with his fellow Knights, sharpening their weapons in the armoury, the feeling began. He could sense it stalking him as he worked away preparing his sword. He felt the edge of it, sharp, unyielding. Then suddenly he remembered another time, another place. 

His father’s face came into his mind, as Leon prepared the same sword that his father had used, all those years ago. Leon pictured his father’s features, his honest face, hardened by so many battles, he’d been forced to fight. His advice to his son had always been the same.

“Never forget the fear, Leon, never forget the fear. If you do it will already be too late.” The advice had served Leon well through all the years fighting by Arthur’s side. Every new battle those two lines would stay in his mind focusing him for what lay ahead. 

His father had many regrets, he knew that. For thirty years he had fought as a Knight for Uther. He had seen many terrible things. At the time Leon had dismissed such thoughts. His father was his hero.

But in time he came to understand, what it was his father hated. When you grew up it was simple, things were either right or wrong. But in battle it was never that simple. Right and wrong went out of the window, to be replaced by shades of grey. What was clear before was now misted in doubt.

He would always fight proudly by Arthur’s side, but Leon knew his life would end on the battle field, just like his father’s had before. But until that moment his father’s words stayed with him, guiding him until his next battle.


	9. A Step Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Merlin awoke the next morning, his head pounding, he'd almost forgotten the reason. As the memory resurfaced he vowed this time he would act.

He had awoken with a pounding headache, a pain that was so severe he wanted to scream. For a minute he struggled to remember what it was that had caused him to feel this way. But one look, around the empty chambers gave him his answer, and once more the anger began.

He was fed up with having to hide his magic. He had taken so many bitter losses in his life, his father, Freya, Will, Lancelot. Now Gaius was gone too, and suddenly it was all too much for him. He needed revenge, he no longer cared what people thought. What did it matter if they found out about his magic? For too long he had hidden away, as if ashamed of it. As he looked around the empty room, he thought much good it had done him.

He knew that this time only revenge would satisfy him. He ran out of the chambers, taking Excalibur with him. He urged his horse onwards to where he knew she was living. Seeing the hut up ahead he carefully slid off his horse, taking the sword with him.

“Morgana, come out and face me.” he shouted.

There was a pause before she came out looking around her. Then she smiled, as she finally saw him.

“Oh, it’s Arthur’s little servant, you dare to shout at me. Do you not understand what I could do to you, in an instant?” she leered at him.

Merlin looked at her, glaring, his eyes boring into her face. His fingers clutched Excalibur, as he took in her sneer.

“You will regret this moment, Merlin.” she said, her face vengeful.

“No.” Merlin replied, “You are the one who will regret this Morgana.”

Morgana began to laugh, a manic, louder laughter that flew around Merlin’s head leaving him stunned for a moment. But then a surge of power from within him burst out. He raised his hands and shouted out, “Forbearne akwele.”

He watched the stunned look on Morgana’s face as the fireball took her, and ended her life instantly. She fell like a rag doll at his feet. Merlin looked down for a second, taking in her still form, and then he walked away without even looking back. Around him the lightning bolted, as the rain came down in spades. 

The End


	10. The Ruthless Servent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is set in series 5, around the time when Merlin is having to get used to the idea of having Mordred around in Camelot. I have always enjoyed examining the dynamic between Merlin and Mordred. Two characters who in a normal world would be allies, suddenly on different sides, yet only one of them knowing the reason why. Here, I have tried to portray the sudden ruthlessness that Merlin develops in series five.

It had been two days since Mordred had become a Knight. Merlin was still struggling with the repercussions of the situation. It was bad enough that the Druid boy had suddenly made a re-appearance, so soon after seeing the vision. But to actually have him right under Merlin’s nose just added to his complete and utter confusion and panic. Once again it appeared his and Arthur’s destiny was at risk with the Druid boy at the center of it.

To make matters worse the boy’s personality only added to the doubts that flooded Merlin’s mind. It was almost as if he’d forgotten about his magic, this utterly confused Merlin. Even when Merlin had tried to start a conversation with him, Mordred had merely brushed over it, as if his magic was of no consequence. 

He tried to remember the phrase Mordred had used. “I too have learnt to hide my gifts.” Merlin let the words settle into his mind once again. In processing the sentence, he realized that in a way, the Druid boy had him right where he wanted him. To accuse Mordred of processing magic, would merely open the door to the boy doing the same thing to Merlin. He let the thought take hold of him and suddenly his nightmares returned once more. This had been his biggest fear, Arthur finding out from someone other than him. How would Arthur react? Would he even allow Merlin the opportunity of explaining why he’d kept the secret for so long? 

As he sat there, he could feel the tension and cold dread run down his spine and his whole being. He could feel his heart racing away, as he contemplated himself being led away, his friends looking at him in a very different light. He could not allow this to happen, he thought to himself desperately. His hands grabbed hold of the chair he was slumped in, as he willed the feeling to vanish and give him the space, to work out his next move. He closed his eyes for a second, waiting until his heart beat came back down, he breathed in deeply, then satisfied everything was back in his control, he considered his options.

While Merlin had been struggling making his way back to Camelot, it seemed that Mordred had already made an impression with Arthur and the Knights. Even his mentor Gaius seemed to be of the opinion that the boy had somehow changed. Merlin was not so sure, since the vision he’d seen he was convinced more than ever that Mordred would be the death of Arthur. But how was he to explain that fact to his friend? 

As far as Arthur was concerned the boy had saved his life, he would hear nothing negative about Mordred. He had already taken him under his wing, determined the boy would get every chance. Merlin knew how stubborn Arthur could be. He was aware too of how the King could let his heart rule his head. 

As Merlin mused the problem over in his mind again, his suspicion about what Mordred was really doing in Camelot re-surfaced. Arthur may have let his guard down, but he would not. He vowed the day Mordred acted against Arthur, that he would be ready and waiting. He knew he had to be ready for that moment, otherwise his destiny would disappear into dust. He would do anything to avoid that eventuality. A coldness overcame him, he now knew he had to change to meet this new challenge. He would have to be ruthless in both mind and manner. As he slowly eased himself out of the chair, a new Merlin materialized. The light had gone and now a cold and calculated darkness took him over.


	11. The Start of the Purge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Set in the aftermath of Ygraine’s death, Uther is on the rampage. Having started his job as physician, Gaius is subject to many brutal acts. But one day he gets the chance to do something right, even if in the end it costs him his personal happiness.

Ever since Ygraine’s death, Gaius had walked in Uther’s shadow. Everybody seemed to tip toe around the King, as he raged at those around him. Nimueh had already been thrown out of court, the first victim of what later became known as the Purge. Gaius had done his best to calm Uther down, but he was past listening to anyone with reason. He spoke only of revenge and vengeance Gaius like so many people, feared for the future.

Gaius had only just qualified as Uther’s physician. Right from the start, he had been aware of Uther’s legendary wrath that could appear out of nowhere and at a moment’s notice. But mixing that emotion in with the genuine grief, not to mention the guilt Uther was feeling over Ygraine, it felt as if the whole of the Court was in freefall. Everyone stood around on eggshells, no one was safe from Uther’s sarcastic and at times unkind insults. Even Gorlois, Uther’s oldest friend had become a victim. Not that it stopped him from saying what needed to be said. Gaius wished he had Gorlois’s strength of character, but as he’d only just been appointed Gaius felt he could only go so far. So, he stood to one side as Uther put to death those with magic, hating himself for it, but being unable to do anything else.

He had just become engaged to Alice, they had met late on in life, but from their first day together, she’d made him feel complete. She was a healer whose skills were renowned all through the Kingdom. She had cured a great number of people, using her form of medicine and magic. Gaius had never failed to be touched by her sunny disposition, say nothing of her clever skills. He knew if he studied for life, he’d still not have her natural expertise. Some people were just born with the gift. She was the only thing which gave Gaius the will to carry on in these desperate times.

But fate was about to intervene. Uther had complied a list of magic users in Camelot. As Gaius looked through it, he spotted Alice’s name on it. His blood run cold, he knew in that moment that he must get her out of Camelot and fast. He realised he now had the chance to do something right. For too long, he had stood by and allowed people to be put to death. Now at last, he would have the chance to atone and at least save someone. In doing so, he knew it would cost him the one person he really cared about, but when he considered the choices he knew he could only do one thing.


	12. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is set in series three after the episode Gwaine.

It was only when Gwaine was forced to leave Camelot that he realised how much he wanted to stay. From the moment that Arthur had told him about his father’s decision, Gwaine knew it was back to a life on the road again. But this time was different, as this time he actually wanted to stay there. For as long as Gwaine could remember he had been a wanderer. Living in one place and being tied down was not for him; not when there was so much to experience in the outside world. He had lived a limited life as a child. He and his sister had struggled on what their improvised mother could provide for them. From the moment their father had been killed in a far away battle, the family had been forced to scrimp and save.

The day he left his home village, Gwaine vowed to make the most of what life had to offer. He was determined to sow his oats when he was young. As he travelled from place to place making the most of the women who flirted at him and the drink he could buy, he was happy enough. Yet deep inside he always knew something was missing. 

Then one day he had met Merlin, and suddenly his life had another meaning. From the moment they had met Merlin had accepted him flaws and all. Gwaine knew he was not the most reliable person, but he would always do what was right. His mother had instilled the right qualities inside him, and he would always abide by those. Merlin just accepted him for who he was regardless. To Gwaine, that meant more to him than he was comfortable admitting. He had never really had a proper friend before, others had drifted away from him as he moved about. As he had said goodbye to his new friend, he had put up his usual brave face, but inside he was hurting. He could only hope that one day he would get another chance to return to Camelot. Until then, the road would continue to be his only companion. But at least, he now knew he had a friend and that would keep him smiling until it was time for them to meet again.


End file.
